Mi regalo de cumpleaños
by quillotana'del'destino
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Natsu y Lucy quiere darle un regalo especial..


**LUCY POV**

hoy es el cumpleaños de Natsu ,tengo planeada una sorpresa para él ,solo tengo un pequeño problema, de la fiesta no sé nada, al parecer Lisanna tomo el control de los preparativos y me dejo fuera, al llegar al gremio me dirigí a la barra y le pregunte a mira-san sobre la fiesta.

-¿nee mira-san?

-¿qué pasa Lucy?

-es que no se nada sobre la fiesta de Natsu.

-qué raro Lisanna me dijo que te había hablado de ello.

-¡eso dijo!- dije con sorpresa. Sé que le gusta Natsu pero a mí no se me nota que tiene contra mí.

-bueno pero no es tan complicado todo ya está decorado.

-hicieron un muy buen trabajo decorando el gremio se ve muy bonito-

-si se nota que Lisanna conoce bien los gustos de Natsu-esa frase me hizo sentir muy mal yo también conozco bien sus gustos pero no quería pelear con mira-san así que cambie el tema.

-¿a qué hora es la fiesta?

-a las 9 p.m.

-¿necesitan a alguien que distraiga a Natsu por el día?-pregunte con ilusión

-no, Lisanna ya se está encargando de eso-Lisanna me gano yo quería estar todo el día con Natsu.

-ah en ese caso me voy a casa ya que no necesitan ayuda.

-bueno adiós Lucy.

Al salir me sentía triste y muy celosa últimamente Natsu no me toma en cuenta y siempre esta con Lisanna, iba tan sumisa a mis pensamientos que sin querer choque con Levy-chan.

-lo siento Levy-chan-dije sin ánimos.

-no pasa nada lu-chan-dijo alegre como siempre-¿Qué pasa lu-chan?-pregunto notando mi ánimo.

-es Natsu-dije sin rodeos, necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-ven vamos a hablar al parque-dijo mientras me tomaba la muñeca y me arrastraba al parque.

Estando erza en la playa con Jellal, juvia de picnic con gray, Levy era la única con quien podía hablar; al llegar al parque nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-y-dijo mientras se sentaba-¿Qué hizo Natsu ahora?

-nada, solo que me di cuenta de que me gusta y ahora que esta con Lisanna no me toma en cuenta y eso me duele-confesé con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-bueno si es eso solo tienes que confesarle tus sentimientos antes de que ella lo haga, ¿no?

-eso ya lo había planeado, pero siento que dirá que no-dije bajando la mirada.

- no te desanimes, lu-chan, Natsu te quiere mucho, se nota.

-eso crees Levy-chan.

-claro que si Lu-chan, después de todo es lo que ha demostrado durante todo este tiempo.

-gracias Levy-chan ya me siento mejor.

-de nada lu-chan, ahora me tengo que ir tengo una cita con Gazille.

-buena suerte en tu cita Levy-chan pero antes te quiero pedir un favor.

-bueno, ¿Qué es lu-chan?

-puede Natsu ser el primero en leer mi novela ya la termine y quería darle ese privilegio como regalo de cumpleaños.

-claro, si se trata de Natsu, pero ser la segunda ¿vale?

-si Levy-chan.

-adiós lu-chan.

Camino a casa me encontré con un Happy no muy contento.

-Hola Happy ¿Qué pasa?

-LUCYYY NATSU ME ABANDONO POR LISANNA-dijo mientras me abrazaba llorando.

-estoy segura que no es así, ven vamos a mi casa tengo un gran pescado solo para ti.

-¡AYEEE!-respondió alegre como siempre

Al llegar a casa, Happy voló al refrigerador por su pescado después de devorarlo sé que dormido y aproveche ese tiempo para tomar un baño mientras lo tomaba en mi mente solo estaba Natsu, al salir vi la hora eran las 8.45 solo tenía 15 minutos, Happy seguía durmiendo, me arregle lo más rápido posible, envolví mi novela y desperté a Happy.

-¡DESPIERTA GATO FLOJO!-grite para despertarlo.

-aye-dijo con sueño.

Llegamos justo a tiempo Natsu todavía no llegaba, al entrar todo el gremio estaba allí incluso erza con Jellal se vinieron antes solo por el cumpleaños de Natsu.

**NATSU POV**

**Flashback**

Sé que es mi cumpleaños pero quiero pasar el día con Lucy fue lo que pensé al despertarme.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATSU!

-gracias Happy.

-ten tu regalo.

-Happy esto es muy importante para ti-dije al abrirlo.

- si pero tú eres más importante que el pescado-.

Nos comimos el pescado en el desayuno y Happy me iba a cantar una canción pero Lisanna pateo la puerta y Happy salió volando.

-Natsu vámonos-al decir eso me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al lago.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Lisanna?

-es tu cumpleaños vamos a pasar todo el día juntos.

-bueno Lisanna-dije suspirando pues quería pasar el día con Lucy.

Estuvimos literalmente todo el día junto pero en lo único que yo podía pensar era en el cabello dorado de Lucy y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que me paralizaban cada vez que me miraban, fue en el parque donde note que Lisanna estaba actuando raro.

-Natsu tengo que decirte algo.

-claro Lisanna dime.

-Natsu tu…-dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello –me gustas.

Me iba a besar, no podía hacerle eso a Lucy, no era justo

-lo siento Lisanna-dije separándome de ella-…pero no me gustas-esperando que se lo tomara bien-te veo más como mi hermana menor- termine de decir.

-¿es Lucy cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-se te nota, todos lo sabemos menos ella, vámonos –dijo volviendo a tomarme la mano y a arrastrarme a quien sabe dónde.

-pero, ¿no estas triste?

-CLARO QUE SI, acabas de rechazarme –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- pero lo importante es que tú seas feliz.

Cuando dijo eso ya habíamos llegado al gremio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATSU!-fue lo que escuche al entrar.

Ya había saludado a todos menos a Lucy a quien no veía desde que llegue entonces sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, era Lucy.

-hola Natsu feliz cumpleaños- dijo abrazándome.

-gracias, Lucy-dije sin saber que más decir.

-vamos afuera.

-¿para qué?

-es una sorpresa-dijo alegre.

Me sentía nervioso y a la vez emocionado por la sorpresa que me iba dar Lucy, me gustan las sorpresas.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-pregunte una vez afuera.

-Feliz cumpleaños Natsu-dijo entregándome un paquete muy bien arreglado.

-Lucy pensé que Levy iba a ser la primera en leer tu historia.

-si pero ya lo hable con ella y ese manuscrito lo escribí para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-porque…..me…gustas Natsu- confeso sonrojándose y bajando la mirada

-tú también me gustas Lucy-dije mientras la abrasaba-incluso si tu no me amaras yo te protegería como si mi vida dependiera de ello, porque yo no podría vivir sin ti-termine la oración con nuestro primer beso, un beso que por mi hubiera durado para siempre pero necesitábamos respirar.

Estuvimos el resto de la noche admirando las estrellas y besándonos bajo la luz de la luna, después de todo prefería estar con MI Lucy que en mi propia fiesta.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA**

**Soy nueva por aquí y este es mi primer fanfic **

**¿Les gusto? **

**Me encanta el Nalu y estaré subiendo más one-shots de esta pareja **

**Byeeee**

**Quillotana'del'destino**


End file.
